Repairing Paradise
by Kayla's Ghost
Summary: Dilan was placed in a orphanage, without much memories of his childhood. After graduation, he gets a scholarship to a college in a rough town. To make things all the more sweet for him, someone is looking for the reason why he left. Xal/Xig YOAI


**Rating:** T -Suggestive Themes, Language, Yoai, and some blood-

**Disclaim:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, I only own Custom Characters that may be in future chapters... Other then that, nothing else...

**Pairings:** Braig 'Xigbar'/Dilan 'Xaldin' -I'm thinking this will be Uke Dilan, Seme Briag... Course they may change roles, I'm unsure at the moment-

**Setting:** This is a AU universe! The story takes place in a modern city, the name of it is called Scarlet City. Like all cities they have issues with planned criminal organizations, mainly the Organization behind many murders and robberies. Despite the crime in the city, it holds one of the best colleges for the wealthy and famous... Many people need scholarships just to get in.

**Author's Note: **Hello there! I'm Kayla's ghost, this is the first of hopefully many KH fan fictions. I only have a simple rule, no flaming me! You may help me with grammatical errors or spelling errors, in fact I am happy to take that sort of help. I don't want comments telling me, 'I suck', 'u r tah nubzors', or just being generally rude for making the story! There may be some slight OOC parts, mainly because these guys got hearts so their gonna be a bit different.

X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X

The day was a bright and fairly warm day, the sunlight trying to fight its way through the polluted skies. In many ways the people in the city had never seen a clear blue sky, not once in their lives as the smog had been there since their birth and would stay there until their end. The sounds of sirens and people bickering at one another had begun, this had been a usual thing for the city as it seemed nobody really could get along. Then again there was so much taint in the city, there was many homeless families and crime around every corner. The city under the thumb of an mysterious planned crime organization, nobody knew their names or what they had even looked like; Some didn't even know there was a organization! The corruption of the city was serious, but nobody could do a thing about it but ignore what went on around them.

Although the city was messed up, there was one place that seemed perfect and that was the college. The exact place Dilan had came for, to endure the crap the city would throw at him. He wasn't all that afraid of being messed with, he had been a well built person so he didn't look fun to mess with for the most part. Although he always kept to himself, trying to stay out of everyones way so he could just simply go to school without issues. He always made sure he had looked professional, his long flowing waves of jet black hair going to his lower back before being tied off. His thick sideburns gave him a light feral appearance, although up close it was well maintained and trimmed to Dilan's taste. He had a fairly hardened look in his amethyst eyes, his crooked brows giving him a slightly more serious look to him. He had a light British accent to him, picking it up in the orphanage he attended to as a adolescent.

Since he had received a scholarship from the college, there were some rules to it and one was dressing professional. Normally Dilan wore T-shirts and a big baggy pants, but as he was attending a school which dictated his wardrobe he made proper adjustments; Button up shirts and straight legged pants, with nice dress shoes to look his part. This was something Dilan didn't enjoy, it made him cringe looking at what he looked like; Like a dog dressed as a wizard, or something just as silly. A sigh escaped his lips thinking of how stupid he looked, of course the people at school most likely had never heard of a t shirt or shopping at discount department store.

He took a bite of his toast and begun to read the morning paper, again the paper talked about a missing girl and how worried her parents were. It had been a week since anyone had seen 'Naminé Memori', no ransom or anything coming forward to alert authorities. Dilan got up taking his toast and begun out the door, he had to catch the bus to get to the school as he didn't have enough munny to own a car or anything. Taking another bite of his toast and standing at the bus stop, reading about more trouble and finally crumbling it up and putting it in the garbage next to him. Sitting down and looking at his watch curiously, the bus was a minute or two off it seemed to him and he rolled his eyes.

X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X

Again screams from the next room went off, it seemed like every thirty minutes another scream. Braig sat staring at the television annoyed, it was enough listening to her but every channel was a news report about her. "I can't take anymore of your screaming, shut up!" Braig yelled back and took a deep breath, he was ready to just turn her in to just get rid of her. Although he knew Xemnas would be pissed off at him for his ignorance, he finally turned off the TV and looked towards the door. He got up heading towards the door, he had to check and see why she had stopped screaming.

He was a slightly unusual person to be thinking of as a kidnapper, he was short and rather a lightweight compared to most people on the streets. This of course didn't hold him back the least bit, in fact it gave him more of a surprise attack on people. He once had long deep chocolate brown hair, although much of it had begun fading into white strains thanks to the amount of stress he had been forced to deal with. It seemed like no matter what he had done, he could just get a small scrap and some how it would turn into a scar; His biggest scar being on his face, which he received around the same time as his missing eye. He had lost an eye his eye to a street fight, it could never be saved and had no money to afford a glass eye. He made do with a eye patch giving him a pirate look, which suited him a bit all together. His most dominant appearance was a golden eyes, it was more brown when he was younger but over the years brightened to a yellow almost.

Braig had a set style of clothing which was normally a black t shirt and baggy ripped up jeans, although when it came to the group; He would dress in a black hooded sweater and black jeans to keep himself hidden. They were also given code names which Xemnas; Their leader would decide for them, mainly their name scrambled up and given a 'X'. He had joined long ago with six other members, although a couple had left of disappeared into the world around them never to be seen again. Xemnas didn't pursue finding them, telling everyone that it was most likely better off this way. Although in Braig's world it was anything but 'better off', his best friend who talked him into this mess had left without being held accountable for what he had dragged Braig into. A life of crime and displeasure to him, worries for his younger sibling had plagued him mainly.

After walking into the room and looking at the small burlap bag, "will you shut up? I'll let you out of your sack if you do..." Braig tried to reason only to have a sobs in reply, he groaned and kicked her over and sighed turning his back to her. He shut his eyes trying to take himself away from this moment in time, he slowly begun to walk out although stopped by the girls plead. "I'll stop screaming, I'm sorry" the girl pleaded to him, he looked over at her and turned fully as he begun to undo the sack. "How am I always stuck with babysitting?" Braig grumbled to himself, struggling to untie the knot on the bag.

X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X

It had been a half hour and Dilan got up and thought of walking there, of course that would be a thirty minute walk for him. He sighed and sat back down and closed his eyes, he opened them watching a fight between two brothers unfold in front of him. The two had been fighting since he got out, it was just getting physical now as he watched for a minute until a icy blue car pulled to the side in front of him. "Oh my god, dad! I can't believe your pulling over!" Dilan heard come from the car, he lifted a crooked brow as the window rolled down, "S-sir, your waiting for the bus... Right?" the man said.

There was two guys in the car staring at Dilan, the one of them seemed a bit familiar to Dilan but the other not so much. The one who seemed familiar had been a pale twiggy like man, he didn't look very tall perhaps only to Dilan's shoulders. He had well maintained sandy blond hair it was just a little below the shoulders, which was put in a loose ponytail with his bangs hanging loose from it. He had bright emerald eyes, they seemed bigger from he pair of designers glasses he had resting on his face. He man was referred to by the other one as 'dad', although it didn't really work as the man looked to be only in his mid twenties.

The other passenger had been only in his mid teens it looked, he looked rather annoyed at seeing Dilan and folded his arms in a slight pout. From closer inspections to Dilan's observations, the boy looked nothing like the driver. He shoulder length silvery hair, it was layered and rested on his shoulder's delicately. In Dilan's mind it didn't seem right, then took a look at his eyes to see two pools of aquamarine and a cringe form on his face. He clearly wasn't liking Dilan's presences, or was it the driver he didn't like? The whole thing wasn't making sense, "Take a picture, it lasts longer" the boy bit at Dilan.

"Ripley, stop being rude... S-sir, where are you heading anyways... I could give you a ride" the driver offered and Dilan stared at him, "I-err... I'm going to the local college" Dilan explained and the man smiled, it was a slightly creepy smile in the fact it looked like he was plotting something. "I'm Processor Even, you wouldn't happen to be my missing student, Dilan Wolf?" Even asked Dilan, his eyes lowered and he bit his lip a bit. "I guess so... Why are you not in class Professor Even?" Dilan asked Even, "I had a slight migraine today, so I dismissed the class early." Even said and Dilan nodded, "I actually have no other classes, so then..." he trailed off and Even stared a bit.

It was really strange talking to Professor Even, the fact that it felt like the two knew each since the beginning of time. But yet this had been the first time Dilan had met him, "Well Dilan, I could give you the assignment you missed. You can't fall behind after all, it takes you forever to catch up" Even said and they both stopped, something about that didn't blow right with Dilan. In fact, it was rather unnerving as it was slightly true. If he fell behind in a class, he would usually blow off working until he got a long break of some sort. "Well, here is the assignment" Even said to Dilan handing him the papers, he nodded and took them and looked back up. "Theres a number on the top of the page? Whys that?" Dilan asked and Even sighed, "If you need a ride, please feel free to call... There is so many people in this world, many of them wouldn't think twice about hurting someone innocent" he explained to Dilan.

X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X

The burlap bag fell to the floor, it revealed a very petite girl, she was thin enough Braig could slap her and she could possibly break in half. She had a little over the shoulders blond hair, it was very silky and shiny and reminded him of a dolls hair mostly. She had a distressed look on her face, but really who would be happy about being around goons like him? She had two big blue pools on her face, they rested looking at Braig. "Thank you" Naminé whispered to him, her eyes leaving his face and looking at her cuffed hands. "I'm getting you something to eat, you look like a skeleton" Braig blurted out walking out of the room, he entered their small kitchen.

He took the bag of chips from the top shelf and looked in the fridge for dip, there was very little of the left over salsa but made his way back to the girls room. He peeked in and she sat in almost the same position, "I hope you don't mind chips, all I could find and plus all I've got on my mind" Braig said and she looked at him, "why was I captured?" Naminé asked him curiously and he sat unsure what to say. "My superiors plan, not mine" Braig said to her, he sat down and opened the salsa and chips. She took a chip and nibbled on it slowly, it reminded him of a old cartoon he watched as child as his eyes made their way back to the salsa.

"Do you miss Dilan?" Naminé said from the blue and his eyes traced to her, how in the hell did she know? "You both look like good friends, maybe more?" she said and he looked at her grimly, it bothered him that she brought his name up and that she even went that far. This also made him realize something, she had to have been kidnapped for a reason and perhaps this was it! "How do you know of Dilan?" Braig asked, she looked at him then looked down. "When I look at people, they paint me a picture of things that are important... Dilan is pretty important to you, but hes fading so it means hes gone and your longing for him to be back" Naminé said to him softly, she looked at him and closed her eyes.

"Dilan was important! Until he decided to ditch me and let me rot away like a rat" Braig yelled at her, she stared at him and sighed, she put her head down. "You shouldn't be bitter towards him, I'm sure that if you went to him... He could tell you exactly why he left" Naminé said, Braig stared at her and let out a sigh. "If I could ask, think I would put it off for so long? He disappeared off the planet, never heard from again" Braig explained, "He lives in a apartment near the bus stop on Twilight Street, its the big Tenement on the corner... Apartment number 313" Naminé said and Braig took off flying off his chair, he didn't care about Naminé running free. At this moment; all he wanted to know why did Dilan abandoned him! He walked out the house and closed the door behind him, he got into his car.

"Xaldin, ready or not... I'm coming for you"

X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X

7 Pages, seems like a lot but I bet it will be little when I actually put it up.

**Soundtrack to chapter one:**

1. Crossfade-Colors

2. Crossfade-So far away

3. Evanesence-Missing

4. Saosin-Accident

5. Saosin-Collapse

6. Saosin-You're Not Alone

7. Silversun Pickups-Lazy Eye

8. Within Temptation-Memories

9. Within Temptation-What Have You Done

10. Yellow Card-Ocean Avenue

I put this up in case you wanted to know what inspired me, though I don't know if this is a compete list. I'm sure there is more songs I could list for this chapter, but as i was working on it strictly after I got off from work... Its a bit hard to recall... Well I hope you enjoyed reading this, well review or what ever your gonna do next .


End file.
